Rainbow Jam
by minjask6572
Summary: An episode idea i'm writing. Rainbow Dash's parent's are coming to town. they're the famous Riff and Chops rock band, and Rainbow Dash is embarrassed to be a weather pony next to their awesome glow.


_**I've written it in play script format because I hope to submit it to Hasbro when it's finished. Probably not gonna get anywhere but there's no harm in trying. Enjoy**_

Open: library, twilight is reorganizing the library again. Spike is helping but keeps fantasizing over the band that is coming to town.

Twilight: you got that book on advanced spells for me spike?

Spike: yeah! Got it right here  
><em>(Spike runs across the room to hand the book to twilight)<br>_(_to himself_) ooh I can't wait, tonight's the Riff and Chops concert

_Twilight takes the book from spike and places it on top of a stack of books_

Twilight: great, just place that here and, perfect

Rainbow Dash: (from outside) TWILIGHT!

_Twilight and spike look around_

Spike: was that rainbow dash?

Twilight: I wonder what she wants.

_Rainbow dash bursts through the door, flattening Twilight as she slams into her_

_As the papers settle RD gets up, shaking her head_

Rainbow Dash: You gotta help me Twilight!

Spike: What's wrong Rainbow Dash?

_RD hovers over spike as she says the next line_

Rainbow Dash: What's wrong? My parents are visiting pony Ville. That's what's wrong!

_Fade out to intro_

Twilight: Why is _that_ a problem Dash?

Spike: Yeah, come on Rainbow Dash, it's just your parents. Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever met you're parents.

Twilight: Yeah why is that? I've never even heard you talk about them, let alone met them.

Rainbow Dash: *_sighs_* that's because they're these two awesome rock stars, and they keep going on tour so they never have any time off.

Spike: Your parents are musicians?

Rainbow Dash: Yes! And now they're performing here in pony Ville.  
>(<em>RD places hoofs on face and collapses onto her back) <em>  
>and since they're in town anyway, they wanna hang out with me.<p>

Spike: wait a second; YOUR parents are THE Riff and Chops? (_Indicates Riff and Chops poster on wall_) the one's playing tonight?

Rainbow Dash: yes

Twilight: Who are Riff and Chops?

Rainbow Dash: (_jumps up, perplexed look on her face)_ you don't know?

_Twilight shakes head_

Spike: (_either excitedly or in awe) _they're only the greatest band in all of Equestria! I love their music, it's so amazing!

Rainbow Dash: Yeah they're pretty cool. They're performing in the park tonight. How did you not know about this twilight? There's like posters up everywhere! (_Rolls eyes)_

Twilight: Oh, well I guess I just haven't been out much lately. So much studying, you know. So wait, why is it a problem if your parents are coming to pony Ville?

Rainbow Dash: (_exasperatedly_) BECAUSE they wanna hang out with me.

Twilight: I still don't see how that's a problem, if your parents are famous musicians, wouldn't it be cool for them to want to hang out with you?

Rainbow Dash: (_flying again at this point) _NO! I mean yes, but … ugh  
><em>(Rainbow dash sullenly floats to the ground, her face downcast).<br>_They don't know I'm just a weather pony. What if they don't want to hang out with me because I'm not cool enough? I'm afraid they won't be proud of me.

Spike: aw come on rainbow dash, that's silly

Twilight: Spike! (_Softer tone)_ let me handle this.  
>(<em>Turns to rainbow dash)(Comforting voice)<br>_don't worry Dash, I'm sure it'll be fine. There's nothing wrong with being a weather pony. It's a very important job and you do it better than any other pony in all of Equestria. No pony can make clearing the clouds look as cool as you do. They're your parents I'm sure they'll be proud of whatever you've made yourself, which is pretty awesome by the way. You can do amazing things rainbow dash, like that sonic rain boom. No other pony can do that. Cheer up, everything's going to be fine.

Rainbow Dash: (_looks up_) so you'll help me?

Twilight: (_taken slightly aback_) Oh, um…. Sure… with what exactly?

(_Rainbow dash perks up instantly, adopting a fully erect two legged stance while hovering just off the ground)_

Rainbow Dash: (_excitedly) with_ making me look like a wonder bolt!

Twilight: (_very confused_) Huh? You never said anything about that. Why do we need to make you look like a wonder bolt?

Rainbow Dash: (_nervously_) uh no reason.

_Twilight gives Rainbow a disbelieving look_

Twilight: (_dreading _tone) Dash, what did you tell them?

Rainbow Dash: nothing. (_Cliché 'trying to look innocent' grin_)(_Gulps_)

_Twilight gives rainbow a stern look_

Twilight: (_scolding _tone) Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: _(slowly) (sweating_) I might have told them that I got accepted into the wonder bolts because I was too embarrassed to tell them that I'm still just a weather pony.

_Twilight puts hoof over her face_

Twilight: (exasperatedly) ugh, Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash: I'm sorry! (_Gets down on knees in front of twilig_ht) Look twilight you gotta help me you just gotta! (_Pinkie pie begging face_)

Twilight: *sigh* (_annoyed_) Fine.

_**Let me know what you think. I really need your feedback on this one, particularly with the names for RD's parents. I feel I could have named them better. Btw Riff is RD's dad and plays guitar. Chops is RD's mom and plays drums **_


End file.
